Darkness empowers me
by Simone35
Summary: Jack is taken away from his village, kidnapped by the King of nightmares. He believes all hope is lost until he is saved by four strangers who show him things he will never forget. Warning: rape, torture and suicide attempts.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys I forgot my password for my other account so I just got a gmx account and signed up again. Sorry, here's the two chapters of my story. **

The village was in an uproar. Small hits made clumsily were greedily eaten by the fires that seemed to erupt randomly, children screamed and cried as they were hauled away by parents or the dark shadow soldiers that had invaded. Jack was running through it all, one name echoing through his mind, he didn't even realise he was screaming it out loud.

"EVELYN!"

He panicked when he received no reply, he couldn't focus, his heart pounded and he didn't even feel the shadows until it was too late and he was on the ground, writhing underneath the suffocating dark shadows. That was when he heard the scream, the one voice he was waiting for.

"JACK!"

He only had time to scream...

"EVELYN! RUN AWAY! GO!"

Before the darkness claimed him, a dark laugh echoing in his mind..


	2. Chapter 2

Jack felt sick. That was his first conscious thought, his second was the feeling of coldness spreading through his body. He owned his eyes, but it was as though they were glued together. When he could finally open his eyes he saw he was in a large box shape room, ice made the walls slick and snow covered the floor. It was then that jack realised he was naked.

Pitch sat on his throne, listing as his commander read out his latest report.

"The last village burnt out in less than an hour. A few managed to get into the woods but we sent the shadows to take care of them..."

"Did you bring me any prisoners?" Pitch interrupted.

"Yes, your highness. I have put him in the ice room. He should be awake now."

"Perfect. You are dismissed commander" Pitch melted into the shadows, yellow eyes gleaming.

Jack cried loudly as he sat curled in the corner of the room, his leg pulled up to his his privates. He continued to son as the king of shadows materialised in front of him. He buried his head into his arms as pitch walked around him, eyes boring into his skin. He cried out when Pitch pushes him onto his belly and pulled up his hips.

"NO! PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Jack begged as he felt something at his entrance. For a second the king paused, then he pushed in...

Jack screamed, he wouldn't deny it. The pain was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Tears ran down his pale cheeks, his breath hitched and his body jerked with every thrust provided by the king. His hair was suddenly grabbed and yanked up as the king leant forward to whisper in his ear.

"Your mine now little one. And I do so enjoy your screams."

Jack sobbed as he felt the nightmare king release inside of him. His pure body was tainted.

**so here's the second chapter and I even added a bit! Please review for me guys. Kisses! Xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**omg, it's been ages! Well her is the third chapter. Thank you for all my faithful followers and people who have favourited this story. And for my one reviwer, no this is not a cross over. Enjoy! **

Jack was again being taken by the king. His eyes were half shut, arms and legs suspended in the air by black chains. Pitch moaned as he slowly slid back and forth, jack's whimpers matched the pace set by the cruel rapist king. As soon as jack felt the king release he shuddered and choked back a weak sob. Pitch kisses his back.

"You've done so well for me. But I'm afraid I must share you. Come now pet" Pitch pulled out and wrapped the shadows around himself, the chains released jack and instead formed a collar and leash. Pitch led the unfortunate boy out of the ice room to a grand ball room where nobles were gathered. Eyes drank in jack's naked body hungrily, hands stroked and pawed him as he was led to a pole in the centre of the room. The leash was tied to the pole and Pitch turned to address his guests.

"Whoever makes him scream and cum wins"

No one got a chance to move because the doors were suddenly thrown open. In the doorway stood 5 people; the guardians, the rebels and jack's saviours.


End file.
